


令寡红愉悦的事情2

by carbohyandrea



Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046458
Kudos: 4





	令寡红愉悦的事情2

9.用同一个杯子分享一杯热可可

Wanda在Natasha出夜班的时候总是在客厅里一边看电影一边等她回来。这时候她会捧着一个藏红色的马克杯，里面盛着香香甜甜热乎乎的可可。

Natasha轻手轻脚的打开家门，昏暗的房间里只有墙角那个橘黄色的落地灯亮着，电视上的主持人正激动地说着什么，她的小女巫蜷缩在沙发上的一角，用来盖着自己的毯子已经快要滑到地上了。小女巫只穿了一件真丝的吊带睡衣，白嫩的脖子、肩膀和手臂暴露在开了暖气的房间中。

又睡着了吗？都说过不要等了。Natasha无奈地摇摇头走过去给Wanda把毯子盖好，然后站起身拿起放在桌上的那个藏红色马克杯，里面的可可都凉掉了。

小女巫睡得很浅，她听到马克杯磕碰桌面的声音就醒来了：「Nat，你回来啦？」小女巫的声音听上去又软又柔，明显是还迷糊着。Natasha揉揉她的脑袋：「抱歉我吵醒你了，等我去把杯子洗掉抱你回去睡好不好？」

「我还没有喝完...」Wanda很是惦记自己的那杯热可可，Natasha碰碰冰凉的杯壁：「甜心，它凉掉了就不好喝了。」

小女巫咬咬嘴唇歪着脑袋叹了口气：「我总剩一点点...」然后靠在沙发的靠背上。Natasha不知道这是小女巫没睡醒的呓语还是怎样，她拿着杯子走回厨房，重新为她做了一杯热的，还在上面放了两块大大的棉花糖。

端着这杯热可可走出厨房的时候，Natasha简直觉得自己是在照顾幼儿园小朋友，而不是自己的女朋友。

她把Wanda搂在怀里，看着她先是嗷呜一口咬住一块棉花糖并且把它吞下肚，然后粉嫩的唇贴近杯口喝着刚做好的热可可。她拿着遥控换了一个台，电视里正上演着一出芭蕾舞剧。

依偎着训练官专心看电视的Wanda突然想起了什么似的，把自己的杯子举到Natasha的嘴边：「Nat，喝。」Natasha亲昵地捏捏女巫的小脸喝了一口热可可，然后从她手上接过杯子喂Wanda继续喝。

Wanda贪心地喝了好几口，整个口腔和喉咙都充斥着甜蜜的味道。Natasha笑她：「又没人和你抢，喝太快小心把自己给呛死噢。」

Wanda轻轻拍了一下训练官的胸脯：「你讨厌死了。」然后把自己又往Natasha的怀里挪了挪，Natasha紧了紧自己搂着小女巫的手臂。

10.一起画一幅画

Wanda在书房的窗边支了一个画架。原因是这样的，坐在书房里处理文件绝对不是她的菜，所以她必须得在自己的训练官忙着和文件打交道的时候找点事情做做。前面几个月Wanda就把书房里的书大致看了个遍，所以她要向新领域发展了——也许训练官和她很快就会要孩子，那么婴儿房里就得有漂亮的画。

要是这幅画是自己画的，那就锦上添花了。

抱着这样的心态，小女巫兴致勃勃地上网买了画画需要用的东西在家开始练习起来。基本上她的老师就是网络和书，用不了多久，小女巫画起画来还像模像样的。

Natasha端着笔记本电脑坐在书房里看Hill新发过来的作战计划，从那堆地图和图示中偶尔往窗边瞟就能看到抱着调色板拿着画笔正仔细地对着画布的小女巫。

Natasha嘴角微微上扬——认真的小女巫看上去真有吸引力，她面对着窗外正专心地看着自己的模特，其实Wanda也没想好到底要画什么，她随便盯着窗外的一棵白桦树就开始画起来。Natasha把笔记本电脑合上，走到小女巫的背后为她按按肩膀：「怎么样？画累了吗？」

「才没有呢。」小女巫还在继续忙着为画布上的白桦树加叶子，Natasha轻轻挠着小女巫纤细的腰，小女巫轻微地挣扎了几下：「Nat，这样我就画不了啦。」

「谁说的，你笔不是抓得好好的吗。」Natasha一边揉着挠着小女巫的腰一边在她耳边轻声说着话。那温柔的声音让小女巫的大脑一度缺氧陷入空白，就好像自己的心里被投射了一颗原子弹一样。

「也许我们可以找点新的有趣的事情来做。」Natasha拿起了一支没用的画笔，Wanda把颜料盘递给了Natasha，Natasha沾了点颜色之后在画布上画下了第一笔。

Marina房间里挂着的那副漂亮的儿童画的确出自Wanda和Natasha之手，不过那副画是出现在十几幅失败品之后的了。

「我觉得我们做得还不赖，是不是？」Natasha拿起画笔得意地笑了笑，「现在我猜我们可以用这个小东西做点别的事情。」她把画笔柔软的一端放在Wanda的大腿内侧轻轻地从表面刷过。

小女巫揪紧了被单，柔软的刷毛经过她大腿的时候似乎有只猫的尾巴轻轻扫过，有些瘙痒又有些舒服。她看看一脸得意的训练官，她舔舔嘴唇说道：「某人很享受哦。」然后笔刷又一次触碰到Wanda的大腿内侧，轻轻地向大腿 根部划去，即将到达尽头的时候又轻轻缩了回来。

Wanda大大方方地握住训练官的手腕：「Brush me again.」

11.依偎在书房落地窗边的豆袋上看文件

Wanda和Natasha非常享受两人独处的时间，在Marina出生之前，只要在家里都是没羞没臊的甜蜜时光，但Marina出生之后，只有宝宝睡着了或者不在才能上演那些没羞没臊的剧情。

在书房里一同工作是Natasha非常享受的，虽然她也不想把作战计划和文件带回家里看，但有的时候也没办法。

还好有这个体贴的小女巫泡好了热茶，端着一本书坐在自己的怀里一起，虽然小女巫不是在看文件，也不能为那些精密斟酌过的作战计划提供什么建设性意见，但Natasha享受的是Wanda像只猫一样窝在自己怀里，姜红色的带着花香味的头发蹭着自己的领口和脖颈，时不时还默默读着书里美好的句子。

Wanda的轻声细语和纸张沙沙翻动的声音总是让Natasha无比安心。

12.Wanda准备的午餐盒

Natasha醒来的时候旁边已经空了，Wanda的几根头发丝落在枕头上了，虽然房门关着，但Natasha还是可以闻到厨房飘过来的香味。

洗漱之后的Natasha感觉精神多了，她裹了件睡袍走出房间，Wanda正在厨房里忙着调煎饼的面糊：「你能去把Marina弄起来吗？」Wanda虽然没转身看着Natasha，但是她心里也知道怀里一空没过多久就会自动起床的人是Natasha。

Natasha把Marina叫醒之后和她一起去洗漱。Marina站在小凳子上刷牙：「你觉得今天我的午餐盒里会有什么？」

「Sweetie，你想有什么？」Natasha温柔地帮她把嘴角的牙膏沫轻轻抹走。

「咖喱饭，加了面包碎的沙拉，甜甜圈和蓝莓派...嗯，再有果冻就最好了。」

「你这是吃午饭还是离家出走？」Natasha弄湿了毛巾一边帮Marina擦脸一边说道。

当Natasha和Marina坐在餐桌边吃蓝莓味的煎饼时，Wanda还在忙活着。她把一个小一点的午餐盒装好放进Marina的午餐袋。

出门前，Wanda又递给Natasha一个纸袋：「中午才可以打开哦！」Natasha一手接过纸袋一手牵着女儿：「知道啦我的老婆大人。」

工作狂Natasha谢绝了别人的午餐邀请，当屋里只剩下她一个人的时候，她拿出Wanda为自己准备的午餐盒打开看看里面到底准备了什么。

饭盒最底下铺了一层薄薄的意大利烩饭，上面铺了一层切得细细的卷心菜叶还有香喷喷的牛肉在面上，一小份的三文鱼沙拉上还点缀了蟹籽。纸袋里还放了一小盒Wanda自己做的酒心巧克力。

自己的小女巫什么时候开始变成了大厨了？心里带着疑问，Natasha拿出餐具，心想晚上要好好疼爱她体贴贤惠的小女巫才是。

13.Natasha回家后Wanda扑过来的拥抱

Natasha出差一个星期后回家了，虽然一个星期在常人看来一点也不长，对于Wanda来说没有Natasha的一个星期过得就像十年那么久。

所以当Natasha打开家门的时候，正在陪Marina玩玩具的Wanda飞一样地放下手上的玩具扑向她的训练官。

「想我了吗？」训练官也紧紧地抱着她心心念念的小女巫。

小女巫没有回答，只是把自己的脑袋紧紧贴着Natasha的，还把她抱得更紧了。这个长长的拥抱过后，Marina也过来踮脚抱住两个妈咪的腰。

当晚一家人一起睡在主卧的大床上，Marina被Wanda和Natasha护在中间安详地睡着，Natasha为小女巫和宝贝女儿掖好了被子，也进入了梦乡。

14.欢愉之后双腿交缠在一起

紧紧的拥抱之后Natasha和Wanda终于放开了对方，香汗淋漓的Wanda仍然在Natasha的怀里，脸上的潮红还未褪去，修长洁白的大腿夹着Natasha的一条腿。

Natasha像是故意似的，用被夹住的大腿顶了顶小女巫的腿间，小女巫轻轻地嗯了一声：「Nat，你不累吗？」

「只要我的甜心还想要，我就不累。」

前苏联特工特意压低了声音，这让Wanda的脸更红了。

15.秋天的傍晚挽着手在河边走过

夕阳的余晖把整片天都染成金红色，Wanda和Natasha手牵着手在散步。

其实严格意义上来讲这不算是非常正经的散步，她们只是决定走去吃烛光晚餐的餐厅。五周年纪念日可是个大日子，所以家里爱插手的小捣蛋鬼Marina一早被送去了Tony和Pepper家。

街上行人纷纷，似乎大家都赶着回家或是去别的什么地方，Natasha牵着Wanda，两人慢悠悠地走着，仿佛周围的一切都和她们无关。这个世界只有Wanda，和她最最心爱的训练官。

「Nat，我们以后也能这么走？」

「我希望我们一辈子都可以好像今天这样走。」

16.探索训练官身上的伤痕

「那这个呢，怎么来的？」

Wanda趴在训练官的背上，细腻白净的肌肤上有一道浅粉红色的伤疤，看着有点碍眼。

「很久以前弄的了。」Natasha也趴在枕头上用轻松的语气说道。小女巫气呼呼地拍拍训练官：「你几乎不讲你的过去。」

「为什么一定要提起以前不开心的事情？」Natasha翻了个身把小女巫抱进自己怀里，温柔地说道，「现在我们不是很开心吗？」

「那这是怎么回事？」小女巫指着Natasha胸口上浅红色的痕迹，有些得意地问道。

「哼，那是你咬的。」

然后Natasha狠狠地亲吻小女巫的嘴唇，触感极好的被单把两具发烫的身体包裹在一起。

窗外的天阴阴的，下着雨。

17.做晚餐

Wanda一般比Natasha更早下班，所以她会去幼儿园接Marina。之后母女俩手拉手一起去超市买菜，再回家做饭等大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇Natasha Romanoff回家。

这一天是少有的两位妈咪一起接Marina的日子，可是她们迟到了。Marina抱着小书包穿着外套，坐在幼儿园外面的长凳上用靴子接住飘下来的雪花。等到望穿秋水了才看到妈咪们风风火火地往这边跑。

「宝贝对不起，我们迟到了。」Wanda一把抱起委屈巴巴的女儿，Natasha从手中的纸袋里拿出Marina爱吃的肉桂卷递到她的嘴边：「你先把这个吃掉哦，我们回家做饭了。」

回到家之后Wanda和Natasha帮Marina换了身衣服就让她撒欢玩去了，两人回到厨房里，Natasha帮自己系上围裙，两人并排在流理台边上一个洗菜一个切菜。

Wanda看了看认真洗菜的训练官，她站在原地，伸手准备去拿离Natasha比较近的调味料来腌肉，明明她可以走过去，但小女巫偏要调皮地钻进训练官的臂弯，然后去够那瓶胡椒粉。

Natasha的胸口紧紧贴着Wanda的后背，小女巫带有茉莉花香味的发丝也几乎要贴到Natasha的脸上。Natasha暗暗咽了一口口水：「Wanda，你这样我看不到菜，你要什么可以直接和我说的。」

Wanda拿着胡椒粉的手僵在半空中，勾起嘴角笑笑，撅起屁股向后顶了一下。Natasha把小女巫转过来面对着自己：「你想要什么？」

「我想要你。」

「Wanda，你不是那个说要亲自给Marina做生日晚餐的人吗？」

「那我们晚餐后再说。」

在这之后Natasha和Wanda也一起做过好几次晚餐，每次都以两人没羞没臊搂搂抱抱告终，坐在桌边吃着忘记放盐的烧肉，或者是烤太久的千层面的Marina一边无奈地划拉着盘子里的食物，一边看着两个妈妈一脸满足和幸福地望着对方。

18.洗澡前

Natasha总是帮Wanda不厌其烦地包办洗澡前宽衣解带的工作——毕竟是自己最爱的宝贝，有什么好说厌烦的呢。

比如今天，Natasha温柔地帮向小女巫拉下裙子背后的拉链，然后把她的长发拨去前面。Wanda的皮肤白里透红，惹得她的训练官忍不住想要去亲吻一下。

一边亲吻一边解开项链后面的扣，取下那条之前Natasha作为生日礼物送给Wanda的项链放在洗手台上。小女巫脱下裙子后，Natasha再帮她解开胸衣的扣子，拍拍小女巫的后背：「Honey，you are all done.」

19.在总部接吻

「Agent Romanoff？」

听到熟悉的声音，Natasha就知道肯定是Wanda来找她，而且她们之间有那么多亲密的昵称，在联盟总部的时候Wanda只爱用Agent Romanoff来叫她。

「最好是有重要的事情，Maximoff。」Natasha也用一本正经的语气回应她的小女巫。

「我需要你早点下班和我一起去接Marina，家里的牛奶没有了得去买，还要去买洗衣液和洗手液，下周Marina的芭蕾表演别忘了，」小女巫一边走向Natasha的桌子一边说道，「哦对还有...」她揽着Natasha的脖子坐到训练官的大腿上，「我想你了，真的真的很想。」

讲完话她便吻上了训练官的唇，但这个吻很短暂，非常短暂。Natasha带着幸福的微笑看着Wanda：「Honey，虽然我们今天早上才见过，但我保证我也很想你。」

碰巧James和Tony在Natasha门口经过，James一脸疑惑地问道：「都几年了还这么腻歪？」

「你不懂的。」

「我认真的，还坐大腿？」


End file.
